My Enderman
by GummiGlitch
Summary: A girl wakes up in a strange world, completely made of blocks. She doesn't know where she is or who she is, and ends up being attacked by Creepers. After the attack, an Enderman comes to her and helps her wounds, and disappears. Join her in her adventure as she meets Steve, gets a new name, and tries to find that mysterious Enderman who saved her life. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfiction evah! :3 (yay!)**

**So in that case, for those who read this, please be easy on me. ^ ^**

**I'm still new to this whole...concept of making a story and then publishing it, and later on writing more...blah dee blah dee blah dee blah...**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Minecraft, just my girl character. (but it would be cool to own Minecraft.)**

**Well then, on with le storie! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open, a green light glowing around my surroundings. Birds chirped and sang as I took in my first breath. What was I doing here? How did I even end up like this? Where was I? None of these questions were answered as I sat up, soft grass tickling my fingers. The air felt humid, but welcoming. Similar to the finishing touches of a big storm passing by.

I thought of standing up, wobbling around to retrieve my balance, my thin legs spread apart, and my equally skinny arms outstretched. I studied my hands, thin and delicate, but enough to pack a punch. Veins trailed along the palms and fingers, I also had a lightly tanned skin color. I looked at my self and saw that I wore a brown hooded jacket, wrinkled and torn. Cream colored shorts, and a pair of moccasin styled boots.

Why did I feel so, strange? I took my first steps forward, only to fall flat on my bum with a small "oomph!". My hair got all personal with my face. I had jet black hair just slightly curled at the ends and reached to my biceps. That is, if I had any. I looked to my left and saw a rather peculiar looking piece of wood, it was curved the the shape of a 'C' and accompanying it was a quiver full of arrows in it. Bow and arrow. Without thought, I picked up the quiver and draped it over my shoulder, already having a nice feel to it. Picking up the bow, I stood up, without a problem, and walked away from the tree that I was underneath. Bright light met my eyes, forcing them shut. I looked at the ground and saw flowers colored red and yellow, only one was colored blue. My eyes focused to the light and saw a field of grassy plains, just at the end of it all was a cactus, and cacti? I ran towards the cacti not even noticing the rumble of my stomach, I passed a small lake, some sheep and a pig, sooner or later a herd of cows.

I reached to the cactus, out of breath, only to be greeted by a scorching wasteland of sand and tumbleweed. Not wanting to go somewhere un important, I headed back to where I started. Just to try out my new weapon, I loaded the bow, took an arrow out of the quiver, and aimed at a small sized chicken hopping around some tall grass. Fire. The chicken fell, and from the small puff of smoke came two feathers. Picking up the feathers, a brown small sized backpack appeared on my back. A small gasp left my lips as I took off my back pack and set it on the ground. Opening it was a few torches, and the two feathers that I collected. Now with something else to carry, I shortened the length of the quiver strap just enough so it can be wrapped around my waist, and just in case.

The sun started to set just ahead, and my conscience told me that I haven't eaten a single thing since I woke up. I walked over the undergrowth of the forest, twigs cracking under my feet, vines tangled with my hair. Suddenly, I see a green creature with four legs, crawling from tree to tree. Accompanying it was a creature made of bones, and carried a bow and arrow like me. A few other green creatures started to walk towards me but these were different, one carried a sword and all the others held their arms up in front of them, moaning non understandable sounds. "Hello there!" I said, waving my hand to them. "I don't know who I am, but do you think you can tell me where we are?" the being just tilted its head. "Maybe not, maybe your green friends know!" I walked towards the four legged green being and asked. "Hello, I'm a bit lost, can you tell me where I am?" The creature hissed, and a bright light burst forth, blowing me back and hitting my body against a tree. There was a ringing in my ear, I tried to stand up but the blast made me dizzy, wobbling as if I had woken up hours ago. Another bright flash and I was blown against the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind.

A warm feeling came from my side, one of my arrows stabbed me somehow in the blast. I searched for my bow, which was still in my hand, grabbing an arrow, aiming at the green creature, I fired, and the creature fell. The bone men looked at me in fear and ran away, so did those undead people with swords. My side burned, I tried to find some comfort under a tree only to have the rough trunk leave scratch marks on my back. I felt my every heart beat, beating to stay alive, my eyes closing as darkness started to corner my vision.

Then, a tall figure appeared in front of me, making some foreign sounds that sounded like, "ender, ender, ender." It was at least six feet tall and covered in black, a few small purple colored orbs floated around this being, as well as purple colored eyes. "Who...are you?" I managed to say. My voice weak from blood loss. The creature just made more nonsense sounds, while looking straight at me. There was something different about this creature, it was showing...sympathy? The creature bent down and placed its skinny hand on the tail of the arrow, and taking out the arrow from my side. I whimpered at the pain that shot around my body. The creature then placed its hand on my wound, and started to make sounds.

Suddenly, I could hear a whole group of the same species giving out a call to the creature in front of me, its cries echoing in the forest. I looked one last time at the creature as a comforting purple light engulfed me, and I blacked out...

* * *

**Likey? :3**

**A bit fast paced, I know. But I'm working on it! **

**Read and Review, thanks! See ya later! **

**-G**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed that I sleep terribly because I spend the whole night thinking of new ideas for the story...**

**Chapter 2 is finished! (I was going to write more in it, but I was lazy and said, for the next chapter!)**

**follow favorite, whatever you need to do, they said.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Minecraft, only my girl character (who now has a name!)**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hello? Are you okay?" a male voice said. I opened my eyes to see a man in his twenties with a face of concern. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a brilliant blue, his mangy brown hair hung loosely over his eye.

"Where...am I?" I said, my voice was surprisingly quiet.

"I found you under a pile of leaves last night while I was out hunting," he explained. "You also had some vines wrapped around your abdomen. Some nasty injury you got there. So I thought I should change those bandages of yours." I sat up, and my vision cleared. Just then was it that the events from last night come rushing back to me. The bow and arrow, the green and skeletal creatures, the explosion, and that black colored one who...helped me.

I laid on a bed with red quilts, the house was small but durable for two people. It was made entirely made out of wood. A bookshelf was set next to a chimney (the only thing not made out of wood), a large wooden chest and some blue swords hung on the wall. Next to the chest was a peculiar looking table with different looking tools placed on it. The room was dimly lit because if the dying fire behind this man.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man smile and held out his hand and shook mine.

"The name's Steve! What's yours?" I was about to open my mouth until I noticed something.

"Um, I don't...have a name." I said looking down. Steve frowned.

"Aw, well that's too bad." then his face lit up. "Hey! Why not if you name yourself!" he got up from his chair and walked towards the bookshelf and took out a leather book, the cover read "Journal"

"Here," he sat down. "is my book of my adventures, there were a few interesting names that I found on the way." he placed the book on my lap. For the first time I noticed that I wore a different shirt, colored light blue. Opening the journal I saw a list of different names while flipping through the pages, all with a strange and unique flare to each one.

"Gertrude, Desdemona, Mae, Cassandra," I stumbled over one that caught my eye. "Naviela..." trailed off. Steve seemed to have read my thoughts. "You like that one?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"Then Naviela it is!" I gave him the leather book and he put it away. Me in the other hand was rather satisfied with my new name.

Naviela had a nice touch to it.

* * *

After an hour or two, Steve fed me some mushroom soup, only because I sort of got in the way of his hunting last night, and I also got to know him a little better. He liked adventure, he finds wolfs to be lovable, and his favorite food was fish.

He explained to me that where we lived is called Minecraft, and there were different things to know about it.

"What's a mob?" I asked in the middle of our conversation.

"A mob is a type of enemy or group. Like one type of mob is a Creeper, those four legged green things that attacked you last night, and another one is a Cave Spider who have a very poisonous bite." he paused and turned around in his seat to look at his book shelf. "Maybe I should write a guide book..."

"Wait," I started. "How do you know I got attacked by these...Creepers?" Steve ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, while I was out hunting, I heard two blasts go through the forest. Once I came to you, there were two holes left behind. Its pretty obvious you got attacked my them." we sat in silence. Steve really did know his facts.

"Those...Creepers, they attack people?" I said, trying to break the awkward silence. Steve shrugged.

"Well they just can't help it. They tend to blow up when they are near to us humans." I nodded.

"List all the types of mobs there are." I said. Steve smiled.

"You're a curious one aren't ya?" he asked. "I guess so." I took another sip of my soup.

"There are Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Cave Spiders, and wild wolfs."

Then, the atmosphere changed. A denser energy seemed to have taken over the house. Steve pointed up a finger. "But, there is one mob which no man has seen or lived to tell the tale." I gasped slightly. "It is so rare, that villagers nearby call it a myth."

"W-what is it?" I stuttered.

"They call it..." he pauses for an effect.

"The Enderman."

The name Enderman sparked a memory in my brain, the creature from last night kept on making a noise that sounded like "ender, ender, ender".

"They are six to seven feet tall," Steve continued. "And colored pitch black, and they say that if you look into their eyes, they kill you by making you go mad." I stared at Steve, wide eyed. He started to laugh a bit. "Don't worry, I have never seen one in my life, less likely you will see one too."

Suddenly, my mouth started to move on its own.

"I- I think that I..." I closed my mouth thinking of whether I should tell Steve that I saw an Enderman last night or not.

"You think that...?" Steve leaned in closer. I looked at him in the eyes and shook my head.

"I think that I saw a skeleton riding a spider last night. That's what I think." I lied. Steve's jaw dropped.

"_YOU_ saw a skeleton riding a spider!?" he said excitedly. "Lucky! I have always wanted to see one!"

"R-really? That's cool." I muttered under my breath. My crazy imagination seemed to have been placed into this strange blocked up planet. Steve and I were just in the middle of it all.

* * *

**R&R thanks!**

**Hope you liked it, and I'll see ya later! Ciao! ^ ^**

**-G**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there beautiful humans from planet Earth! **

**Chapter 3 is now complete and ready to be read! :D**

**Naviela is pronounced (Nah-vee-lah).**

**Just a small thing, when the letters look slanted **_like so,_ **it means that our friend Naviela is in a dream. (and at one point when she is thinking of something.)**

**When its back to **normal**, she has woken up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, just Naviela. :3**

**Thanks for reading and lets get started!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Steve suggested that I got some rest after he changed my bandages. He said the injury was not as bad as to when he last saw it, and that it was actually healing faster than he expected.

I worried a bit that because of me Steve had nowhere to sleep, though he said that he could just make another bed. I disagreed with him, but right when I said so, he walked to his so-called crafting table and a bed popped unto view. Steve set it a blocks length away from mine, just in case a hostile mob gets in the house somehow.

We said our goodnights and drifted off to sleep, Steve snored slightly, and I on the other hand had started to mutter in my sleep, and raced into my first dream.

* * *

_[DREAM]_

_"Hello?" Naviela called out, hoping for an answer. She had walked through a thick forest with no hope of ever thinning out. Her heart raced as she heard familiar sounds call out. "Ender, ender, ender..." Naviela turned around to find where that sound came from. "Steve is that you?" she asked, only to leave it hanging in the air. "Ender, ender...ender." the noise came again. Naviela continued walking in attempt to get out of the trees._

_Then, Naviela heard a small 'pop!' and then came the noise, "Ender...ender, ender." Naviela turned around to see a tall creature, six feet high, small purple colored eyes stood out from its pitch black feature, long skinny arms that reached to its knees hung at its sides. "Ender, ender, ender."_

_"E-Enderman?" Naviela asked. The Enderman looked into her eyes, staring at her for what seemed to be hours._

_Naviela looked up at the Enderman with curiosity, her wanting to know more about these creatures just was overwhelming._

_Then, the Enderman just disappeared, leaving with another 'pop'. There was another 'pop' a few seconds after the first one. Naviela turned around again to see the Enderman still staring into her eyes, eyes showing no fear whatsoever._

_"Why...not a-afraid?" The creature attempted to say. Naviela tilted her head, just noticing the Enderman's lack of lips to talk with._

_"What is to be so afraid about you? I mean, its not like you are going to kill me, right?" Naviela tried to smile so she can comfort the Enderman's confusion._

_"One...one of, u-us." the Enderman said quietly. It looked at Naviela's hand and reached to hold it, squeezing it just a little bit. The girl's hand was surprisingly soft and delicate, it just made the Enderman want to stay with the girl even longer than it should._

_"One of...us." the Enderman said louder than before. Unconsciously, Naviela smiled, squeezing the Enderman's hand back. "One of us." it said more clearly._

_"Okay then," Naviela said, her voice a bit shaky._

_Without thought, Naviela leaned in and hugged the Enderman, tears started to form in her eyes as she squeezed them shut. This surprised the Enderman, never had it been hugged in its long life, much less ever touched._

_The Enderman didn't know what to do as a reply to this sudden action, so it just did the same thing that Naviela did and hugged back._

_The bridge between human and Enderman broke when a screech from a Zombie rang through the forest. Naviela let go of the Enderman and saw as fifteen something zombies and Creepers ran towards them. Skeletons rode Spiders and Cave Spiders while aiming their arrows at Naviela's head. The Enderman teleported towards the Skeletons and swiped at them with its claws outstretched, killing them in a few seconds. Another swipe and half of the undead mobs were gone._

_Naviela hid behind an oak tree, watching the Enderman fight more monsters than his own population. The darkness not helping her see any better on what was happening._

_Then, from behind her, she heard an unmistakable sound. _

_"Sssssssssttt..." The Enderman for a split second saw the Creeper ready to burst into flames._

_"Na-Navie...!" a bright light burst into the darkness, blinding the mobs and the Enderman._

_Naviela was no more._

_[END DREAM]_

* * *

I woke up, with my eyes wide open, and sitting up in my bed. Cold beads of sweat running down my forehead, my breathing was quick paced.

The dream was still fresh in my mind, engraving itself into my thoughts. Questions flooded my mind, disorganizing all of my imaginations and memories.

Why did I hug the Enderman? It's a mob, they kill us humans. Why would I ever be nice to one?

And what did it mean by "One of us."? I'm one of them? It can't be, I'm not tall, I can't teleport, I'm not that strong where I can just swipe my hand and down with the population of a mob.

Just, no way.

"Naviela?" a voice said. I looked to my left and saw Steve sitting on his bed, looking at me with concern. "Are you alright? You were muttering in your sleep at night, I got a bit worried."

"I'm, fine..." I lied, wiping my hand over my head to get rid of the sweat.

"If you need anything you can just tell me." Steve said, smiling in sake of my comfort. I smiled back, Steve pulled the covers of his bed over him and went back to sleep.

I laid back in my bed, allowing the pillow to seep every one of my thoughts and leaving me in a calmed state.

No more dreams had troubled me that night, except for the unnoticed glimpse of an Enderman outside the window, looking down at me protectively.

"Ender, ender, ender..."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I know it's been a while, just keep in mind that I still have school exams, and I get writers block waaayyy too easily!**

**I have updated Chapter two, btw. (le bow)**

**R&R please! ^~^ **

**If there are any mistakes in my writing, or any confusion while reading, please feel free to point them out, nicely though. :)**

**Latuhs! :3**

**-G**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good day to you! ^ ^**

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! It keeps me going! ,3**

**OMG I just got my letter to Hogwarts! (not really)  
I got a letter saying that my school band will be preforming a concert tour next summer...in EUROPE! :D**

**We will be going to London, Paris, Venice, Germany, Switzerland, and Austria!  
So, if any of you dearies living in any of those places, I could get to meet you next year! (less likely but its nice to try. :)**

**So enough of my chit-chatting, on with the story!**

**WARNINGS: Angsty moments in this chapter, and mob violence, just sayin'  
:P**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Steve had woken up early in the morning to prepare breakfast, which lead to me waking up with a growling stomach. Once I had fully woken up, Steve told be that if I wanted to wash up for the day that I could use his newly invented shower outside.  
Not bad for an invention if I say so myself. It was then I realized how big the house really was. It was rather small for all the stuff placed inside it.

I got dressed into a light blue t-shirt, some brown pants, and slipped on my moccasin boots. It was until then when I realized for the first time that I didn't know where my bow and arrow was. I walked into the kitchen, which was next to where Steve and I were sleeping, already smelling the heavy aroma of some pork chops cooking in a furnace.

_ 'His hair looks ridiculous.'_ I thought, gazing at his messy brown hair.

"Good morning." Steve said, still focused on cooking to food.

"Morning." I replied. "Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if I had a bow and a quiver full of arrows in it when you found me in the forest?" I asked. Steve walked to the table and placed two pork chops in separate plates made of iron.

"Yeah, I left them hanging on the wall next to the front door, if you want to go get them." I smiled and said thanks, running to the front door.

I saw my bow and quiver, and took it off the hook it was hanging on, strapping it over my shoulder. I felt more at home already. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table Steve was at.  
He seemed to be writing in one of his books while looking around the kitchen, and went back to writing.

Just to leave him alone, I looked at my pork chop, perfectly cooked to leave it at a nice brown color.  
I took a small bite, savoring the flavor and having it spread throughout my mouth. Wanting more, I took another bite, munching down on the tender meat.  
I made a silent prayer for the pig I was eating.

Steve closed his journal and put it aside, looking at me as he too ate his pork chop.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Yup!" I replied, after I had swallowed my previous bite.

Steve did the same, then cleared his throat and said, "I have to go to the Southern Village, just a few miles away from here, to get some supplies that I can't get by myself."

I thought of the word "village".

"What's a village?" I asked.

"W-what? You don't know what a..." he paused, then made a small 'oh' under his breath. "Right, you just came to this place." he chuckled.  
"A village...well, it has a group of houses, like this one, and filled with people called Villagers."

_'So wish I had a journal to write all of this down...'_ I thought.

"They are called differently depending where they live. We're going to the Southern village, so the Villagers are simply called the Southern Villagers."

"Oh, I get it!" smiling, I chewed on my last morsels of pork chop.

"We will leave in a few minutes, just gotta pack my bags for the trip. We might not come back in a few days. So grab what you need, and I'll see you outside, okay?" Steve finished his pork, stood up and left the kitchen. I stayed sitting at the table, thinking deeply.

A village, maybe the people who live there can explain why I'm having weird dreams, or more importantly, find out more about the Enderman.

* * *

We left the house, walking down the hill and into the plains, full of over grown grass.  
Steve had brought wood, two iron chest plates, some blue stuff called lapis lazuli, and a weeks supply of food and water.  
I on the other hand had only brought my bow and quiver, and my bag full of air and a feather...

"I haven't been to the Sothern Village in a long time." Steve simply stated. "I wonder if anything has changed there from my last visit."

"So if there is a Southern Village, is there also a North, East, and Western Village?" I asked. Steve jumped over a hole in the ground.

"Yes, except for the Eastern Village." Steve said sadly. "That one had been destroyed centuries ago." a bird chirped in the silence.  
"No one dares to go there, they say some kind of portal was built there by pure evil."

"A portal?" I asked, confused at Steve's words.

"Yeah, some say it leads you to another world. But if you lose it while in the other world, you're stuck there forever." Steve and I stayed in silence, until he jumped at me and growled like a madman. For self defense, I grabbed my bow and wacked it at him.

"OW!" Steve stumbled over a rock while holding his face. "I was just messing around!" he said angrily. I giggled and tried to comfort him.

"Sorry about that!" I apologized. He gave me a death glare, only to then make a lopsided grin.

No injuries were made on Steve's face, only an awkward atmosphere hung between us.  
Soon after that we just started talking about...everything. Along the way Steve had asked me how good I was with the bow and arrow.

To show him, I aimed an arrow at a cow running in the grass. Before shooting, I made a silent prayer of forgiveness for the cow, and fired. The cow fell into a puff of smoke, and three pieces of leather and meat was dropped. Steve and I ran towards the items, watching it float in mid air.

"Not bad!" Steve congratulated me. I smiled and picked up the leathery pieces and put them in my pack.  
Now I have a feather, three pieces of leather, and uncooked meat.

* * *

The sun had started to set once we were about two miles away from the village. I could already see a small group of lights in the distance.  
It was then when I saw the unmistakable shape of a Skeleton. Jumping around while hiding from the few sun rays left. Steve drew his iron sword, ready to fight in defense.  
I grabbed one of my arrows, ready to fire when needed.

"Ssssssssssstttt."

The world went in slow motion, I aimed my arrow at the Creeper, and fired, the arrow going straight through the creature's head.

It fell, dropping a strange grey powder.

"Woah, Naviela. That was fast..." Steve muttered.

I didn't pay any attention, time slowed again as I turned around and fired at a Zombie about to attack Steve. A huge wave of mobs ran straight towards us, growling and screeching out their battle cry.

"Steve!" I yelled out. "Take out the Zombies and Skeletons," I fired at a Creeper and picked up with remains.  
"I'll take care of the rest."

Arrows shot at Steve, though Steve was much faster and blocked each shot with his sword. A Spider ran at me, fangs bared dripping with sizzling poison.

Just one shot would do the trick.

I picked up the eyes and its string, stuffing it in my pack in a hurry.  
I dodged an arrow from a Skeleton, firing three arrows at a time at two Creepers and a Zombie. Falling instantly.

Then, I saw from the corner of my eye a Skeleton firing an arrow at my abdomen. The arrow getting closer, and closer.

_'Get me out of here,'_ I thought.

Suddenly, a tugging feeling came from my chest, all the air knocked out of my lungs. I whimpered from the small pain that struck me, my awareness of the battlefield clearer than before.  
My vision enhanced ten times, I could see the detail of the Creeper's skin as it fought Steve. I could hear a sheep crying miles away. I could smell the different between a rose and a daisy. I could feel each and every groove in the wood of my bow.

I heard a 'pop', and found myself behind the Skeleton that had attacked me. Small glowing purple flakes orbited around me.

_ 'What the...?'  
_ Without thought, I aimed my arrow at the Skeletons head.

And fired.

The Skeleton fell, dropping its arrows and two bones, a small cry came from its disintegrating body.  
The mobs were all slaughtered, none of them remained.

My legs shook and buckled under me, and my eyelids drooped.  
I found myself sinking into the ground until I fell with a light, _thud_.

I felt as if I was being suffocated as my chest heaved in and out in desperate attempt to gulp in the air I thought was being taken from me.  
My energy was completely drained, darkness started to corner my vision.

_ 'No, no, no, you stupid girl, stay awake! You don't want to cause Steve any more trouble, right?'_ My mind yelled.

I could hear Steve's irregular breathing as he ran towards me, every crunch of grass rang clearly in my ears.

"Naviela! Naviela, answer me!" he kneeled next to me, holding my limp upper body in his lap.

"S-Steve," I whispered.

_'How is this happening!?'_ a World War 3 was occurring in my head. I need to get energy, I can't just leave Steve like that, that's not what friends do.

Though I was so tired, I just want to close my eyes and sleep forever...

_'NO! I forbid you become a lazy butt!'_ my mind screamed.

"Navie, what happened?" Steve asked. I tried to speak, but my mouth wasn't wanting to function with me.

"I...t-teleported..." I said. Steve stayed in silence, I could hear him muttering my exact words in confusion.

"But, how?" he asked. I was about to answer the question, until pain knocked me over onto my side and I curled up in a fetal position.

"I don't know..." I whimpered. I reached to hold his hand that was holding my head up, my hand trembling as I held Steve's hand tightly.

"I'm s-sorry...Steve." my consciousness went in and out with every breath I took.

"You'll be alright, Navie, just rest for now. I'll be fine." Steve tried to give me a comforting smile.

In an instant, my hand went limp, falling on the wet grass, as I let sweet darkness wrap around me in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Well, waddya think?  
Longer than the other chapters, just for you! ^ ^**

**I had great ideas to start with, so that's why it took me so long. Sorry for the late updates (hehe)**

**R&R please! and if you want you can PM me. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm a fast learner... :p  
If you find any mistakes in my writing, or had confusion while reading, please feel free to point them out nicely. :3**

**Gotta fly my beauties! Ciao!**

**-G**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dearies!  
Long time no update, I know. Stupid School exams.**

**Well, turns out that I was accepted in my audition for Hamlet! (I got the part of a servant named Reynaldo)  
Oh well, servants are awesome characters! :D**

**Now you have been wanting this chappie for a while, so enjoy your meal!**

**DISCLAIMERS: This is a fanfiction, of course I don't own anything! (Except Naviela, she's mine...)**

* * *

Chapter 5

_'Navie...Navie, wake up Navie...' a velvety teenage boy's voice whispered. 'You must wake up...'_

_'Why?' I thought. It was dark, only glowing purple flakes floated in the air_

_'You have been changing, you are transforming into something else.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'The Endermen have chosen you as a leader.'_

_'Why?'_

_'You ask alot of questions, did you know that?'_

_I stayed silent._

_'One of my Enderman found you in the forest, and healed you. But not just healed you, but also has given you the powers of an Enderman.'_

_The purple flakes stirred._

_'That's not true, I'm just a girl.'_

_'You will see soon the power you possess, Naviela.'_

_ 'Who are you?' I asked._

_A small laugh rang out._

_'Lets just say that I'm just like you, in many ways I am.'_

_I stayed silent once again._

_'I like you, I can't wait for us to meet.'_

_The purple flakes disappeared, and my dreams went dormant for the rest of the night._

* * *

I felt water drip down my face, a kind of cloth was stuck to my forehead. It was moving? My body ached, my head throbbed as if someone banged my skull with a metal pan.

I didn't want to open my eyes, they were to heavy to even move.

Then, I heard someone sigh, their breath cooling the water on my head. Someone was with me.

I moaned as I tried to move my arms from an uncomfortable position.

"There there, dearie." an old woman's voice spoke "Don't be alarmed, just rest and let Auntie Sylvia take care of you."

'Auntie Sylvia?' I thought. Where in Minecraftia did I end up in?

"Where am I?" I asked my voice alarmingly raspy.

"Oh, no where special." the woman giggled "You are just in the Southern Kingdom."

"Oh that's good, because we...wait." my eyes flashed open, dim light pouring into my vision. I had completely ignored the pain that shot up my spine as I sat up. "Did you say, Kingdom!?"

I looked to my left frantically, only to see a confused elder with an old wet rag in her boney hands. A dark green velvet cloak covered her shoulders, connected around her neck with two oversized buttons that held some kind of coat of arms. Different charms and necklaces decorated her thin neck, and the metal chains seemed to weigh her down a bit. Her bright blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me as I huffed and puffed in some needed air.

"What's the matter, dearie?" she asked, her voice squeaking at the end of her sentence.

"I...well you see, I came from...well, I was..." I tried to find the right words to say, but instead I said, "I thought I was at the Southern 'village', not Kingdom." I intensified the word 'village' so Auntie Sylvia would understand what I meant.

"Well, we are the largest village in all of Minecraftia, so we decided to call ourselves a Kingdom." Sylvia gave me a toothy smile, her hands tightening around the wet and mossy looking cloth.

"You were lucky," Sylvia started. "Your friend carried you all the way here, he looked so tired and worn out that he blacked out right when he reached our borders. The villagers and I found you two unconscious on the grass in the middle of the night. I agreed to take you in for some special treatment after I checked your conditions."

_'Steve, he nearly killed himself trying to save my life.'_ I thought.

I needed to go find him.

I got up from the bed and headed towards the wooden door, only for Sylvia to grab my skinny arm with her equally skinny fingers.

"You can't go outside!" she warned. My face twisted into one of confusion.

"Why not?" I asked. Sylvia released my arm and put her hands behind her back.

"You aren't yet dressed, you need new clothes." Auntie Sylvia pointed at my small chest.

I looked down at myself and saw that I wore a lightweight pink colored sleeping dress, and no shoes.

"Oh..."

* * *

I walked around the castle that was built shortly after Steve had left, and probably finished around the time I came to Minecraftia.

I wore something darker than what I normally wore, but I was grateful for Auntie Sylvia's help. I wore some black colored skinny jeans (which suited me well surprisingly), a black hooded jacket which was too big for me, and black shoes. I was like a walking and talking skinny piece of coal.

My bow an arrow was once again strapped around my shoulder and my quiver full of arrows around my waist.

There were people EVERYWHERE. Men and women chatted with each other in the market, children ran around laughing and squealing with joy. A domesticated wolf ran around playing with the kids as well.

This was what I called overwhelming...

The sun was high up in the sky, which bothered me just a bit, and I didn't know why. So to cool off a bit, I walked to the drawbridge of the castle. Auntie Sylvia said that the king declared that Steve and I were allowed inside, just as long we didn't cause any trouble, that is.

I passed one of the guards that stood at the door, and they saluted me.

"Good day to you, Miss!" the guard said. I waved back to him, just being a bit shy of talking to someone new.

I reached to the courtyard where some knights were practicing their fighting. Some with swords of different minerals fighting each other and trying out some different moves, and a few practicing their archery.

I thought I might as well give it a try...

I hid behind a stone wall, and watched as one of the knights next to a target threw an apple in the air and waited for the archer to shoot it to the target.

The first try wasn't bad. Just the outside ring from the bulls eye. Another apple was thrown, and that one didn't do as well.

The knight standing next to the target got another apple, ready to throw it into the air.

I got my bow and loaded it with an arrow, carefully aimed and calculated the future movements of the apple.

Time slowed as the knight threw it into the air, the apple slowly rotating around flying higher, and higher. Water droplets flew off it and slowly fell into the grass. Slowly, the apple came back down.

I shot it.

Bulls eye!

The knights seemed flabbergasted at the sudden arrow that came from nowhere, studying my arrow that punctured the apple.

I came out from my hiding spot and waved at the knights, grinning like a complete idiot. I ran up to them and looked at my work. Not bad if I say so myself!

"Was...was that you?" one knight with long dark brown locks a bit of stubble asked. I nodded cheerfully, only to make their eyes widen.

"Where were you?" the blonde one asked.

"Behind that wall over there!" I pointed at the stone wall that I hid behind. The knights looked over to where I was pointing, their faces lighting up in excitement.

The brown haired one held out his hand and shook mine. "My name is Joseph."

I smirked and shook his hand. "My name is Naviela, nice to meet you."

"Oh, you are the one that the villagers found at night." Joseph stated. "You doing alright?" he asked.

"Yup! Feeling better than ever!" I replied.

"I'm Alfred," the dirty blonde haired one said. "Could you teach us how to shoot like that?" he asked, his expression full of enthusiasm.

I thought about it, and I came to a thought that if there are those types of monsters out there, and this Kingdom has recently been built, then the king is going to need more than just a pair of apple-shooting knights during battle.

"Consider yourselves as my students!" I declared. The two men looked at each other as if they had won three pounds of gold. "Now, where do we start?" I wondered.

* * *

"Each arrow must go one on top of each other," I explained to Joseph and Alfred. "You pull back, and..." I released the string, sending three arrows flying through the air, each one of them hitting the center of the target.

I gave the bow to Alfred, his smile breaking through his face. "Now you give it a try."

Alfred grabbed three arrows, and placed them one on top of each other like I had showed, he pulled back and fired.

Only one of them actually hit a target

I pursed my lips and patted Alfred's shoulder. Trying hard to smile just a bit.

"As they say, practice makes perfect." I told Alfred. I gave the bow to Joseph and three arrows.

"Remember, shoulders straight, deep breaths, consintrate on your three targets." Joseph pulled back the string, I could hear him taking my advice and took deep breaths. He had perfect aim, his arms where in a perfect position, he might actually...

"MISS NAVIELA!" someone shouted. Joseph got distracted and released the string. Sadly, the three arrows never hit a target as they continued to fly through the air not stopping until they fell miles away. Only one hit a bird.

Poor bird.

"Yes?" I seethed through my gritted teeth. The man with neatly comes jet black hair wearing iron armor ran towards me, a piece of paper was gripped in his right hand.

"Sorry for the interruption, but the king wants ya'." he said, a little out of breath.

I felt my expression soften into one of concern.

"Why? Is there a problem?" I turned to Joseph and Alfred, only for them to shrug at me.

"Just take the letter, miss. Its an invitation for ya', and your Stevie friend." he shoved the letter in my hand, assuring that I held it tightly. Before I could say thanks to the man, he ran off inside the castle walls, his armor making clinking sounds as he ran.

"Ooh, a letter from the king himself." Joseph said over my shoulder. "Must be really important!" Alfred took the letter from my hand and opened it. Sure, it seemed rude, but I didn't care.

Alfred carefully tore off the red wax seal and took out the loose paper inside the envelope.

Alfred read out loud,

_ "To Naviela, I have heard about your arrival to the Southern Kingdom. Steve and I are good friends, and he has told me of all you have been through_,"

I froze, did Steve tell the king about me somehow teleporting last night?

"_You must have been in a great deal of pressure with everyone wanting to meet you and asking how you are doing. So to make it easier for you, I invite you to eat dinner with me, Steve, and the royal family tonight. My knight, Sir Trent, must have given this letter to you. Trent will be at the door of where you should go to the Great Hall for dinner. You have time to dress nicely if you would like to. I hope to meet you soon. Signed, King Osric"_

Alfred finished and put the letter back inside the envelope.

"Wow," Joseph muttered. "That's deep." I giggled a bit after that comment.

"What should we do then?" Alfred asked. I shrugged and said, "I guess I have to go to the Great Hall."

Where is that located again? I thought. "Do you guys know where exactly the Great Hall is?" I asked them.

"You go through the walls that you came from and take a right. There are two torches that are placed on the side of wooden double doors. Trent should be there as the letter said." Alfred said. I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes.

I sighed, just to relive the small bit of stress that was building up in my chest. "Well then," I said as I bent down to pick up my bow and quiver. "I guess I'll be on my way." I strapped the bow around me and the quiver around my waist, letting the snap of the clip ring in the silence.

"Goodbye then." Joseph leaned forward and gave me a tight hug. I hugged back.

"Yup, I'll see you guys later. Its not like I'm leaving forever." I smiled at Joseph when we broke the hug. A walked to Alfred and gave him a hug as well, his strong smell of wet grass filling my nose.

_That's a bit awkward_, I thought.

I broke the hug and smiled at them both. "You two stay out of trouble, you hear me?" I smirked. "Yes ma'am!" they called out as I ran towards the castle, shining them my last smile.

Possibly the last smile I'll give...

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 5 is finally finished! (****and school!)**

**So sorry for the late updates. The friggin' exams take all my time away, not to mention some family issues at home. *sighs***

**Just a heads up, that this story is a humanized Minecraft. So everything is much more realistic than the game version.**

**R&R please!**

**Thanks for sticking with my story! I love you all! 3**

**-G**


	6. Important Authors Notice!

Hello** beautiful people! **

**I am a horrible person, and I really don't want to do this, but i have to.**

**Remember when I told you guys that I was accepted into TYC? Well, that time has come and i am in for a ride that lasts for a month. In other words, i wont be posting ****any more chapters for My Enderman any time soon due to the long hours of production and working on the show, Hamlet. i also have writers block so that makes it a bit difficult for me to deal with. I have a Tumblr and Youtube channel so if you want to check that out you will be posted on alot of things that I don't normally put here.**

**Please understand the current situation, I love you guys :) **

**Really, I love you**** alot.**

**Thanks for your support during these past months!**

**-G**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am back! Did ya miss me?**

**So this is originally chapter six...or five...im lost.**

**Treat for ya! This is longer. Like...2,348 something words this time. :D**

**Whatever, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft only the characters that aren't Steve or the mobs.**

* * *

It had taken me about ten minutes to actually find Sir Trent, and the double doors with ginormous torches. The only reason why it didn't take me any longer to find it was because once I passed the Great Hall, Sir Trent saw me and yelled out, "MISS NAVIELA!"

Trent had a few other knights with him, whom I then learned their names. One that was surprisingly thin but agile was Robert. The big bulky one with sandy blond hair and a massive scar across his face was Lorenzo (he doesn't talk much, just makes grunting noises). And finally the one that had the same height as me, dark colored hair, and seemed much more normal for combat was named Colin . He was the only one that actually said hello to me once I said hello to him.

They all carried swords, and held them tightly when they walked next to me and lead me to my meeting place. Their footsteps where all in unison as we walked together.

It took a while to finally reach the dining room, so I thought I should take a look at the castle. As observant as I could be, I looked at each torch in the crystal chandelier above us and realized that they were all different. A few of the chandeliers gave off alot of light, and was enough to see halfway through the hall. On the other hand, there were others that didn't shine as much and gave off an eerie red glow. To my surprise, that by just looking at the red torches gave me shivers down my spine.

The ceiling was very different to the ones I was used to seeing, plain and flat. These in the castle were arched upwards, and had designs carved into them.

"Each of those carvings tell a historical event." Colin said. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, events?" I asked. Colin ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"King Osric wanted for the Carvers to create each one of those carvings unique, so he thought that the easiest way to do so is to make them carve out the history of the birth of Minecraftia and the growing of the Kingdom."

"Wow, that's deep." I simply said, smiling. Colin chuckled.

"Yeah, its a bit crazy to me, since you can't exactly understand the stories carved onto the ceiling."

"I guess so." I looked up at the ceiling again, and surprisingly understanding some of the stories carved into the stone.

"You were the one that was found unconscious with another guy, right?" Colin asked.

I nodded my head, the whole event were I had somehow teleported from one place was starting to have a sour aftertaste.

"Yeah, it sucked..." I simply said, rubbing my arm.

Colin looked at me with concern, his clear green colored eyes filled with sympathy.

"Well, I promise you that you will like the Southern Kingdom." Colin said, trying to keep the conversation going. "Everyone here is friendly, no fights or riots, King Osric is very fair with his people, and you won't need to worry about being attacked my any mobs thanks to our Court Sorceress."

I cocked an eyebrow at Colin.

_Sorceress?_ I thought

"A sorceress?" I asked.

"Yeah, magic! Our Court Sorceress, Auntie Sylvia, helps our people with her magic. She helped you as well when we found you."

I stayed silent, everything was starting to make sense now. Even though there wasn't really anything to make sense of in the first place, but that might explain why Auntie Sylvia wore all of those charms and amulets.

We all stayed in silence for a few minutes, my thoughts running wildly through my mind. "You have pretty eyes," Colin said softly. "Green is my favorite color."

I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks, and tried to hide my face in my hair.

"Um, thank you." I said nervously. Luckily we were already under a red torched chandelier, so my blush wouldn't be noticeable.

After a couple more minutes, we had reached a hallway with much larger double doors and with torches on carved out shelves in the stone. Two knights armor stood next to the doors, as if patiently waiting to be used again for combat. A couple of plants decorated the hallway.

"Here you are, Naviela." Colin turned to look at me, smiling widely.

"Aren't you guys going to go inside as well?" I asked. Colin's smile faded.

"No, we have to keep guard out here. In case Outsiders sneak into the castle." he explained.

"Oh,"

We stood there in silence, our thoughts flowing through our minds loudly, until Sir Trent crossed between Colin and I and opened the wooden door for me.

"The king does not like to be waiting for guests." Trent said with a fake smile. I took a deep breath and smiled at Colin, my heart thumping against my chest.

"Thank you." I said to Trent, mentally slapping him across the face.

I walked into the dining room, and had the door close behind me with a light thud.

The first thing I saw was a wooden table long enough to have twenty people sit next to it in total. Four brightly lit chandeliers hung from the high arched ceiling, candles decorated the table along with some dried leaves to give it a royal effect. There was one large chair, with armrests crested with diamond and gold. One ruby was placed over where the kings head would be. Each chair was a bit smaller, but all the same. Leather seating and the chairs were made of wood, and each had a dragon symbol carved into the back of the chair. Plants decorated the stone walls and stained glass windows were placed high from reach.

There wasn't anyone there at the table, neither were there any guards to protect the hallways. So I decided to sit down, sitting on the seat closest to me, which was the second closest seat to the kings seat. And my goodness were the seats comfortable.

I waited for about thirty minutes, no one came. I started to tap the table, making a rhythm with my fingers and humming a random tune. Thirty minutes more had passed and the air had grown colder. My eyes started to droop from fatigue, so I placed my head down on top of my arms for support as I started to drift off into a deep sleep. The non existent sounds tuning out of my hearing, and all I heard was my heartbeat.

_Ender, ender, ender..._

I gasped and sat up abruptly, the sound scaring the living daylights out of me. I grasped my head and groaned, not now I hissed closing my eyes tightly enough that I could see lights behind my eyelids.

I sighed, trying to keep myself sane in a situation like this. Why can't that sound leave me alone?

Suddenly, I hear the door open. The rusty hinges made loud creaking noises as someone's slow and steady footsteps came towards me.

_Heavy footsteps, slow...is that jingling? A crown...the king!_ I deducted in my head. I straighten my hair and stand up, silently pushing my chair in. I had my arms behind my back, and watched as a tall man walked into the dining room. He had gray hair but his face showed his youthful personality. He wore a majestic green cloak that had a golden crown stitched into the silky fabric. The king also wore a crown himself, golden with emeralds in it. His bold blue eyes showed much happiness as he talked to a man in his twenties, who looked alot like...

"Steve!" I called out. Steve turned his attention to me and smiled. He said something to the king and the king nodded, letting him run up to me. I opened my arms and let Steve pick me up into a tight hug, a wave of relief come over me.

"Naviela!" Steve said while spinning us in a circle. "Aw, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" he put me back down and ruffled my hair with his hand. "How're ya feeling?"

"Fine, thanks to you!" I replied punching his arm playfully. He laughed along with me, until the king cleared his throat. Steve looked at King Osric and apologized.

"Sorry, my lord." he said with a bow. "Naviela, this is King Osric, ruler of the Southern Kingdom."

The king bowed his head as I bowed down to him. "My lord." I said simply.

"A pleasure to meet you, young miss." Osric said with a smile, his voice was stern yet gentle at the same time. "Please, take a seat." he gestured towards the wooden chairs at the table.

The king sat in the throne-like chair slowly sitting in it for a dramatic effect.

Steve and I took our seats, patiently waiting for what King Osric would say next.

"Would you two care for a drink?" he asked. Steve and I nodded, and instantly the king clapped and several servants came into the room with glasses in their hands and walked towards us.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw someone familiar. Wispy hair, long robes and amulets hanging from the frail neck.

"Auntie Sylvia?" I muttered, turning my head for a better look.

"Excuse me?" King Osric asked. I looked back at the king, and shook my head.

"Um, Auntie Sylvia is here..." I said clearer than before. The king smiled, having wrinkles appear at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh! That is our Court Sorcerer, Sylvia Patterson." the king took a sip of wine from his goblet. "I do believe she is the one that tended you, yes?"

"Yes she did." I looked back at the king.

"Once again, Sylvia has not ceased to surprise me with the the tricks up her sleeve." Osric placed down his goblet, making a dull clunk on the table.

"Now," the king straightened up in his seat. "We have important matters to discuss."

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and the rest of the Royal Court had arrived to the table. Steve and I stood up and bowed to them to show our respects to the royals.

King Osric had introduced us to everyone.

The Lady Helena, whom had fine, long light red hair that reached to her waist and soft green eyes that made her look motherly. She wore a dark green velvet dress with fine silk for sleeves that gradually widened at the ends towards her this wrists.

"An honor to meet you, milady." I was about to bow to her until she grabbed my shoulder gently and pulled me back upwards, giving me a soft smile.

"No need, dear child. It is an honor to meet you." she smiled and bowed her head. "I have heard about your arrival to the Southern Kingdom. Is all well after the incident?"

I stood there, a bit surprised at her gesture until I got myself to speak. "Yes, Steve and I are fine. I feel quite welcome here." Helena hummed happily. "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Naviela." she smiled and walked to greet Steve.

The next people I met was Sir Laurence, Sir George, Sir Jensen, Sir Timothy, Sir Mark, Sir Ariel, and Sir William. All of them bowing and kissing my hand one at a time.

I then met the Lady Margret. Dark black locks curled to her shoulders which was decorated with a thin golden tiara, high cheekbones, and her chocolate brown eyes gave her a youthful look, probably in her mid-twenties. She wore a light purple gown along with a golden threaded belt around her waist.

"Pleasure to meet you, Naviela!" she shook my hand happily smiling so much I was afraid her skin would split open from her cheekbones. "I've heard all about you! Oh, did I mention you will be staying with us in the castle? Oh! You can have a room next to mine!" she giggled and ran off to meet Steve. Leaving me in quite a shock trying to process what had just happened.

We all heard the loud clunks of the king's goblet being hit. Keeping everyone quite.

"May we please take our seats?" Osric said sternly though gently. Everyone took a seat near them, Steve and I sat in the same seats as before.

Food came in carried by servants, fish steamed onto iron platters, and some pork along with goblets of water and wine.

"May we eat!" the king held his goblet into the air. "Steve and Naviela, may we toast for their better health!" everyone rose their goblets, and so did I. At the same time we took a sip of our drinks.

Yet, my drink tasted a bit off. Too metallic for my taste. I swallowed the drink, attempting to not shiver in the process of doing so as the foul water ran down my throat.

We ate for thirty minutes or so, happily chatting with each other until the food had disappeared from both our plates and the platters on the table.

Osric rose his hand again to keep us in silence.

"Now, I hope you have made our guests feel welcome to our kingdom. Let them know that it is a pleasure to have them with us this night." Steve and I smiled at the people whom we had just met. Hearing the clapping loud in our ears.

The king rose his hand and we were engulfed in silence once more.

"As you know, I have gathered you today to discuss pressing matters about the safety of our kingdom" I leaned in to hear a bit better. "There has been reports of my men saying that the population on Endermen has increased by over a thousand." gasps and murmurs scattered in the Hall.

I rose my hand shyly and the room fell silent. Osric looked at me and gestured to say something.

"Have you something to speak of the situation Naviela?" I felt heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yes. Do you know of the source of which the Endermen are coming from?" I asked.

The king sat back in his chair and sighed. "We have limited sources, Naviela. For all we know, coming from our Court Sorcerer, a portal has been made. We suspect the creatures are crawling out into our world."

I felt offended by Osric calling the Endermen 'creatures'.

"Do you think we can fight them off?" Steve asked, briefly glancing at me.

"That is why you are here, Steve. You have much greater experience with the mobs, and I would like for you to train my men for combat tomorrow morning."

"It would be a pleasure, sire." Steve replied with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, I felt faint. I blinked rapidly to get the feeling to leave my head. As fast as it came, it left.

Strange I thought.

"Naviela," I heard the king say. "Naviela?" I looked at Osric, his face etched with an expression of concern. "Are you alright?"

I struggled to find words until I simply said. "I'm fine."

"I was just saying that you would be interested into searching through the Articles in the Great Library with Lady Helena and the Lady Margret. That is, if you would be interested in doing so."

I nodded and took a brief glance at both Helena and Margret.

"Yes, I would love to get to that!" I chirped with a smile.

"Good." Osric smiled back. He looked at the rest of us, standing in his chair.

"Thank you very much for coming. You are dismissed." the sound of chairs being scooted backwards filled the air, and murmuring of other people talking with each other.

* * *

I sneaked out of the castle and out towards a nearby lake. Wondering what had just occurred back there.

The headache returned, a familiar emptiness filled my stomach. I grasped my head tightly, hunching over in attempt to have the feeling go away.

_Ender, ender, ender..._

Groaned and screamed, "Stop it!"

_Ender..._

"What do you want!? What have I done to deserve this!?"

_One of us..._

Rage filled me, poisoning my blood that pumped through my veins.

"I'm nothing like you!"

_Take, a look..._

I stopped and took a breath. The voice in my head gone, yet I felt dizzy. It was then when I realized my vision had enhanced, just like before. Yet not as much. I saw miles from where I stood, each detail of land in my view.

I looked at the lake, slowly walking towards it. I saw my reflection.

A girl, taller than the last time I saw her. Jet black hair, pale milky skin, with a bit of muscle being put onto her lanky limbs.

Her eyes, my eyes, glowing a bright purple.

I stumbled backwards, landing on the wet grass.

"No."

_One of us..._

"No!" I screamed. Suddenly, the tree I had looked at blew into smithereens, snapping in half and falling to the ground.

My heart pounded against my chest. I was so shocked, I didn't even notice the small purple flakes orbiting a glowing purple flame in my hand.

* * *

**Haha, cliffie! What had happened to her? :O**

**R&R sil' vous plait. :3**

**I'll see you soon dearies!**

**-G**


End file.
